


So you got what you always wanted...

by MercuryStars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: After DWIT Remus returns home to find a distraught Deceit, terrified he'd been abandoned again. Remus reassures him and promises he would never.Dee gets cuddles.Remus is protective of his favourite side and vows revenge on the people who hurt his snake.I'm bad at summaries but I tried.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	So you got what you always wanted...

Remus grinned widely, teeth bared, as he materialised back in the dark sides mindscape, his morning star propped against his shoulder as he marched into the living room. His smile fell in an instant when he saw Deceit.

The smaller side was pacing the room, trembling, head ducked, his hands buried in his hair and his eyes wide and shiny from what Remus could see. His cape was carelessly thrown on the floor, along with his hat and gloves, all which he was usually oh so careful with.

The Duke’s arms fell limply to his sides, his weapon crashing heavily to the floor. Oh. _Oh_ … **_**Oh no.**_** When glistening eyes locked with his at the sound of the crash Remus felt his heart ache and tear, ripping and pulling. Much more literally than he would have liked, but still staring into the haunting look in the other's eyes told him everything he needed to know and he knew he deserved the pain of his shredding heart and so much more for what he’d done.

“Remus?” Deceit’s voice was small, doubting and surprised. It felt like a dagger had been plunged into the Duke’s heart.

Remus strode forward, pulling the other side into a near suffocating hug, curling around him protectively. “ _Never_ ,” he growled as arms hesitantly wound around him, desperately clutching, “I would _never_.” He held the other close as his small frame was racked with sobs.

As the anguished cries began to subside, Remus slowly guided Deceit to a couch, still keeping him closely pressed to his side. “I…I thought that you- that you’d-” he was cut off by another hiccup.

The two sat in silence, Remus’ mind swirling and clashing with thoughts of destruction and pain for the one who had caused his snake this pain. _Virgil_. _Virgil, Virgil, Virgil!_ His mind shrieked, near deafening. What pulled his from the storm raging inside of his head was the quietest whisper of, “Please don’t leave me…”

“Never, _never_ , **_**never**_**. I swear it!” He proclaimed.

“That’s…that’s what he said to.” Deceit’s hushed murmur was so soft, so fragile, Remus didn’t feel worthy of hearing it, the tone so at odds with everything he was. He was near certain he wasn’t meant to hear it anyhow.

His mind dragged him rapidly through the memories of what had caused this to happen to them.

_“Going to torment the light sides, little spider?” Deceit joked, smirking._

_“You know it, Dee.” Virgil grinned, disappearing._

_\---_

_“You’re spending a lot of time with them recently Virg. Something you’d like to tell us?” Deceit’s tone was light but Remus saw the nervousness in his eyes._

_“Nothing it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Virgil replied hastily, walking out soon after._

_\---_

“ _You’d never leave us, right Virgil?” Deceit wasn’t making eye contact with the other now._

_Virgil looked taken aback, shocked by even the thought of it, “No! Never! I promise!”_

_\---_

_Remus saw the crushed look in Deceit’s eyes when he returned from his first time openly revealing himself to the host. Still, he asked. “How’s Virgil?” Deceit’s flinch and brimming tears said it all. So did all of the interactions after… “Anxiety won’t be coming back. He’s moved on.”_

_\----_

“I’m not like him Deceit. You know that. I also got the distinct impression that they don’t like me that much!” Remus pondered jokingly, stroking his moustache. Deceit’s small smirk brought a grin to the Duke’s face. “Wanna help me plot death and chaos for the light sides?”

“Of course Remus.” Deceit chuckled wetly.

“Wonderful!” The Duke declared, sweeping the smaller side off his feet and carrying him off to plot his revenge.

_Never, never, never, never. Never leave him, never hurt him, never abandon him, never let anyone harm him again. Never._


End file.
